clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karazachi
I QUIT. FOREVER. NEVER TO EVEN GLANCE AT THIS PLACE AGAIN. TO THE CONTROL FREAKS--CONGRATULATIONS, YOU'VE WON. YOU CAN CONINUE TREATING UN-CP LIKE A PILE OF CRAP. TO UN-CPers, I'D GET OUT IF I WERE YOU. YOU ARE NOT WANTED. MY FINAL REQUEST IS THAT YOU DELETE MY USER PAGE. I've made some messages to users here. To Explorer- You do a good job. You usually make fair un-biased descisions. I apllaud you for that. To TurtleShroom- You are a good person, with a good heart, and good intentions. You do what you think is right, regardless of other people. You can be closed minded and hate un-cp. You are a good person, but I strongly disagree with you. To Speeddasher- Use your free will. You say you have an autistic sister, well I have an autistic brother. He is much older than me, and I feel sad everytime I see this grown man who can't even talk. So I know how it feels. Autistic people frequent un-cp. Lighten up. To HappyfaceWantsToTalk- You are a power abuser. To Icmer in Nyc- Perfect BOB. Quiet and reasonable. But the supreme BOBs ignore you To ZapWire- I'd quit this place entirley. You are not wanted. To Leekduck- Same for you, as Zap To NotAnEditor- No point fighting injustice, I'd leave too. ---- The BOB is no better than Webmasters in disguise. All BOBs are equal, but some bOBs are more equal than. Please read Animal Farm and 1984 by George Orwell, You could find some intriging similarities. In other words I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT --[[User:Karazachi| Karazachi]] (Talk) Animal Farm 18:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Goodbye message and some ORWELL/1984 TRIVIA! :Wow, there sure are a lot of 1984 fans around here. By the way, thank you for the complement. ::Speaking of 1984, here's some trivia! The Orwell guy, who wrote 1984, provides a theory for the one way to brainwash something for all of eternity: change a language. His reasoning is that since we think in our native language (I think in English, for instance), removing words from the language prevents people from thinking and using them. For instance, if a supreme dictator of the universe removed the word "stupid" from the English Language, in a few generations, the word would cease to exist. People could no longer think or say, "wow, the turtle is stupid", since the word "stupid" no longer existed. If words that could criticize a ruler could be erased from language, you couldn't criticize the ruler because you wouldn't know how. For instance, if you don't know what an "end table" is, you may call or reference end tables as "tiny desks near a couch", for example. When you learn the word "end table", you can now think about that item and call it as it is, an end table. :::If the Orwellian dictator erased the phrase "the dictator is fat and dumb, I don't like him", people could no longer say or think that because they wouldn't know how. It would never cross their minds because they had never heard of it. By eliminating criticizing words like "stupid", "inefficient", etc., so Orwell says, you can actually eliminate criticism because people need words to think, function, and most importantly, rebel. It's quite facinating, because he's right. You need words to think! ::::Orwell even named his theory; he calls it NewSpeak. *Anyway, now that you're gone, I hope you can find a wiki you truly enjoy. Clearly, this site brings you a lot of stress and upset feelings. I hope you can find a site that you'll enjoy and have as much fun in as I do here. In fact, that may be the Un-CP for you. I hope you have a great time wherever you go off to. Rest assured that I've forgiven any and all actions that have occured on this site. Since the battle is done, the wounds are going to heal, and it's my religious inclination to offer forgiveness. Peace is better than war, so I wish to leave you with some happy feelings as we permanently go our seperate ways. Hopefully, you've enjoyed my trivia, and I also hope that you'll make peace with this site as I shall do with you. As the dust clears and the anger disappears, I just want to say goodbye. I hope that you have fun on other sites, rest assured I shall hold no hard feelings toward you. In my mind, the battle is done, over, clean slate. So, I'll say to you for the last time, Good night, eat right, and Big Balls. I hope that you'll have fun wherever you go from here. I won't bother you again. Have a glorious day, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 19:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Re-vote The vote concerns this wiki. You need to put a petition HERE. I will make sure there is a link to it and an "Against" section. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 00:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) RE: Deletion of History Deleting page history is a two-step proces. First, delete the page as you would any other. Then, when you go to Restore it, scroll down until you see a bunch of check boxes. Check the ones you DON'T WANT and then hit "invert selection" or something like that. Finally, hit Restore and undelete as normal. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) DON'T YOU DARE QUIT BECAUSE OF WHAT I JUST TYPED!!!!!!!! † 00:52, 2 August 2009 (UTC) -P.S.: YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE PLACE ADVERTISED, SO IT WON'T WORK! YOU CAN'T ADVERTISE IT! Club Chicken Crusaders Just saying, Mammoth is neutral to all armies, no one can own it. And you can't advertise on CP, we tried, it blocked us out. Mittens is owned by the UMA. You probably fought rogue soldirs in the Battle of Mammoth. Also, you must plan an invasion 24 hours ahead of schedule, make sure the army you're up against knows about it. All of ur other servers r owned by a smaller army. --HappyfaceWantsToTalk 23:04, 19 August 2009 (UTC)